Lee
by QiGong
Summary: Hi！


Lee

Chapter1:

Lee is my good friend. He is a very important friend for me. He has tall, good body, big eyes and high nose. Can be used the handsome to describe him. I think he is very simple so I like contact with him. Lee is a single-parent family with children. He grew up with his mother. Lee still on the kindergarten, parents divorced. So Lee did not felt fatherly in childhood.

In primary school, it is the unhappy time for Lee. Because he do not know who secretly told his classmates. So at the time the class Sundance Kid Han and students to bully around Lee. Han said: "Lee's home without a man, let's bully him, he has no way! Ha-ha！"We can say that Han is really excessive. Because so young and like a moment conceited. He does not know how to consider the feelings of others. So he was very "proud" Because he is the strongest in class. Lee has been bullied, very sad. He was very scared and do not know how to do it. He did not dare tell the teacher, afraid the teacher also despises him. So that, Lee did not the best want to go every day is school. There full of pain, even if their classmates, who are no bullying lee, will gradually away from him. Because Lee unpopular in the class. Many years later, Lee told me about these things. He said: "This is what I shall never forget. Those few people who bullied him. Especially Han! Do you know hit where body the most painful? "I wonder: "Beat face?" He licked his lips and said, "No, it's my stomach. I even could not say words! But now they seem to have forgotten how to bully me at that time. But I cannot forget" Maybe Since then, Lee has become withdrawn. Maybe they will not be bullied him. But Lee is no longer trust anyone, he thinks everyone wanted to see his jokes. Over time, Lee is no longer talkative, perhaps from a lively and cheerful become solitary and introverted. Circle of friends less and less.

And finally through a painful period of primary school. He went junior high. No one knows his past, no one knew that he was single-parent families. He still has such a shadow that students are against him. He once told me, Guo against him. I was surprised, "Are you not a very good friend with Guo? After graduation, you are often playing together yet!" Li said, "There was a election, I am very clear he did not choose me! Why did he not choose me? Did you say he did not do against me? He just does not like me." I think, "He may be considering that you can be better. When you better time, others see your efforts and progress, certainly will choose you!" But I did not say,just diverge topic. He went on to say: "I'm still in touch with him after graduation because, anyway, I graduated, he cannot against me." I do not want him to think so: "Maybe Guo did not think so, he really treat you as a friend." But Lee just chuckled Signifies not believe.

But I did not think that told me that high school is the happiest time for him. He said he finally left the school to let him disgust 9 years. In fact, our primary and junior secondary is famous in Beijing. Many officials and star's children in our schools, and even Deng Xiaoping's granddaughter also study in my school. But perhaps it is because there are many high conditions or high-power for the children, led some people will make sacrifices. Lee is a victim of school. But he does not seem to tell his mother until after the end of the final Junior high school test. His mother asked him if he wanted to continue to read in the original school or not. Lee resolutely refused, choose another one high school. This is the D high school, although no known large than original high school, but it is also good. When his mother asked him why he did not want to choose it. He told his mother: "because they know my family situation, are bullied me, even hit me. Many people are alienated me. I have no friends at this school." Her mother listened very sad, did not expect children to be treated like this in school. His mother is also very guilty, his failed marriage led to a child does not have a good childhood, did not growing well. His mother said: "Why you did not tell me earlier?" Lee did not respond to his mother. Only bow in silence. Perhaps he recalled his childhood "nightmare". Eventually he went to D high school. In his opinion, D high school without anyone knowing his past, no one knew his family situation. Here he seems to be a new beginning. Unfortunately, I was not chance to again do classmate with lee in high school. I also wish him again to the new environment, have a new beginning. Two years later, we met again; we have participated in the junior high school reunion. I found him changed a lot, because a lot of people in a class, the restaurant has no large table. So we divided in many small tables. Talk can only rely on walking back and forth. I do not know that he is intentional or not, he chose a table which table is a bunch of people who can say very much. I am afraid of the students utter something for Lee. Specifically, I do not know, I eat my meal, and chat with people around me. Occasionally glanced at Lee, he seems quite happy. It also confirms the fact that he is still very popular. At least now it seems no one away from him. Turned out to be his own heart, there are some obstacles, Lee should now unlock the barriers it. After dinner, Lee came up to me and greetings. I answered: "Pretty good. But I did not the original feeling good. We still do not want to be separated. Instead, you are optimistic a lot. Talk with them so much, you seem quite happy." He smiled: "The original is past. I do not want rivalry. But now I am too well. There classmate to me, nobody alienate me, and no one bullied me." He said with laugh, it appears that he was really happy. Simple chatted for a few. We have also separated. So sometimes I do not like school Graduation at all. Rare a few years friendship again cut off. Although when everyone vowed that after Graduation often come out, we continue to play, or often linked. But a few years later discovered, distance really far away. I always thought that Lee and I may have to gradually end the relationship, he had his new friend, and I have my new friends. He is so introverted, but also his relationship with his side's poor handling of it. He even has no time to link me. After, Lee also played once, and I came out, that time they just built a group of elementary school Clustered invited Lee. Lee one side chat with the group one side tells me: "They even still talk to me, they have forgotten heretofore how to bully me? And Chen and Han had fought every day, they did all right now?" I laughed and said: "Maybe they did not care about the past bullying, has so much influence on you. Have passed, you also stop care about." Lee seemed lost in thought. I cannot help but think I could have had such a situation.

Chapter2:

That was my high school, I had many, many friends, although I'm not very overbearing, but others are impossible to bully me. Once, someone accidentally pushed me, I get a table sprinkled with Coke in others, his book was dirty. He seemed very angry, asking me how to do. I am "puzzled", and thought "he questioned me what qualifications" then I said sorry to him. But he does not seem to give up, continue to ask me how to? I then gradually without guilt, thought "What does he want? Also fierce?" then, He put the dirty books thrown in my desk and said: You indemnify it. He was speaking out loud, the sound is also great to throw the book. I was angry. But he did not stop, straining to push me. I did not hold back, I hit him, and then he did not come and fight back, my friends over, and surrounded him. "Would you stop? Who do you push?" He was "taught" More than a dozen boys to help me, no one to help him. Maybe Lee is this feeling that time. But I did not feel any hurt him. But I still potentially hurt the students. Now I think that, very guilty. There is a series of television programs, the family unit to participate in outdoor activities. Like "Daddy Where" I saw all kinds of baby inside, some sensible, some naive. Sometimes I just think that age, in the end how to cultivate children to make him more smoothly, it is more conducive to the child's growth. This coupled with the Lee's case. His childhood classmates did not want to hurt Lee nature, perhaps imposing for the moment, maybe sometimes want to show their power. Lee has become the victim. Thus develop lifelong character are affected.

Three years ago, Lee turning point in life, he was the most promising and most desperate year. Three years ago, Lee turning point in life, he was the most promising and most desperate year. But this ideal quickly became impossible. On the eve of graduation, three years of exchanges with his girlfriend very sad but very resolute attitude requirements and broke up with him. Lee strain less and cannot understand, especially in the Head of the Department heard her son had close contacts after a period of time, the more frustrated a hint of anger.

"Lee, I 'm sorry." His face was full of pain also asked his girlfriend , "I've put this community want to be too naive , really graduate looking for work only to find that no matter if you have the strength , no background , nobody take you seriously , I apply stayed thing you know, but I've had a number of grievances , you know? You do not help me, he is everywhere as you , but he can at least let me in the department those cocky old woman in front of proud ... "

"Lee, I do not want to let their pride in this long period of time is a little trivial life rubbed off. Maybe in the future you will come out ahead, but that have to wait how many years? Then I have not youth, even if the rain comes, what is the significance? I do not want to head down life , you cannot maintain my dignity , Lee , I still love you, but I'm sorry , I'm so proud . "

Lee was speechless.

That night he stayed up all night, the next day he phoned bloodshot eyeful parents , he has decided to apply for a scholarship to study in the United States .

Lee moved very quickly to the United States that day , the students come to see them off , his girlfriend did not come , unlike the students record straight and reluctantly , Lee has always been very calm. But no one could have guessed that moment, how much ambition he hides under the calm eyes.

In California, the day is more difficult than studying at home, unfamiliar environment, frequent work, heavy academic let him within a short period of time lost a lap, but at the same time they open a lot of eyes. Lee's view, gradually concentrated on the positive development of the Internet in full swing. Strong mathematical foundation that he studied computer technology to a multiplier effect, and that time he keen to establish a trend of different portals. Lee is interested in information search. Buried a year and a half later, he deserves the title of genius developed a set of independent optimization search algorithm, but this algorithm there is a flaw, it requires a lot of common with other kinds of optimization algorithms to achieve, so the beginning and should not venture capitalists favor, only a well-known Internet companies want to index a very discriminatory price bought. Lee knew his hands to grasp things much more than the value of tens of thousands of dollars, but he did not have time to wait for a better opportunity, and long-term fatigue and stress that he had a serious illness, disease Well, one of the few savings are exhausted. Lee desperate whimsical, with the body's remaining money on an influential Chinese-language newspaper to an ad, explains his situation, seeking Chinese investment.

However, it soon became disappointed him, within ten days he only received a phone call, the content is the curse he is a shameless liar despicable Chinese people do not lose face. While he was disheartened to prepare the algorithm to sell that company, he received a letter from N city, which has not signed a piece of paper, as well as five hundred dollars. Handwriting on the note was not pretty, just a handful of words, you cannot determine which is male or female.

"Hello. See you in the newspaper for help. Send the $ 500, very little money, hoping to make you wait until the real investment."

Five hundred dollars drop in the bucket, but it rekindled should Fai fight. Lee let that money gets through the most difficult months, during which he finally developed a matching algorithm.

I do not know Lee can go how far. But in my opinion he is successful. Bless him.


End file.
